


Bright Orange

by nanikai



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Lowkey Binwoo, Lowkey Myungjin, M/M, Main Sanhyuk, Waiter Yoon Sanha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2020-12-15 21:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21025280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanikai/pseuds/nanikai
Summary: Yoon Sanha has always been a distracted boy. And Park Minhyuk is starting to think that's the only thing he might hate about him.





	1. Napkin 1

Yoon Sanha was nothing special. Or so he had labelled himself. He was tall and scrawny, and he had zero to none fashion style nor a single idea on how to be cool. So he was plain. 

While growing up, he noticed boys who would typically be labelled as cool or attractive by the girls were they guys who were good looking and either really smart or athletic. He had neither. He got decent grades, but nothing that stood out, and he was more of an artistic person, resorting to learning guitar rather than playing sports, so he was in no way buffed. 

It’s not like he wanted girls to notice him, he had noticed since an early stage of his life he is gay, but he thought other guys wouldn’t notice him either if they didn’t find him attractive and girl’s standards were his only reference.

Being 19 and in college without any sort of romantic experience was an atrocity he himself had labelled a crime. He’d had crushes before, but his childhood friend Lee Dongmin had proved him one could fall hard and never really get over what one would call a first love. But Dongmin-hyung had a boyfriend and he really liked Moon Bin, so he threw his feelings away. He figured Dongmin only looked at him in a brotherly sense, and he understood why. They were 3 years apart and had grown together, so it was only a given it would be hard for Sanha to break the image. 

He sighed for the 3rd time that day as he wiped on a table with his mop. His part time job gave him enough extra cash that he needn’t to spend all of his allowance in buying weekly packages from this new Online rpg he was trying out. The packages were expensive, as every one cost around 15,000 won, but it helped him improve rapidly so he would stop as soon as he was leveled up. 

Valentine’s was just around the corner and the parfait café he worked at kept launching promos that unfortunately made him serve a lot of couples here and there. Most where straight couples, but every now and then a couple of girlfriends or boyfriends would come around, and he always made it so that the girls both got their pink parfait or the boys got their green parfait. He felt a certain proud swell inside him when he noticed they brightened slightly at the detail. Today however, was a rather calm day, and they had only gotten their round of regulars that came for coffee and some milkshakes. He loved watching people come and go, and he loved the idea of appearing memorable to them, maybe not in a significant or personal way, as the probably didn’t even read his nametag, but he had served them, and if the drink had made their day better then he would still call it a success. 

He was once again finishing some cleaning on the counter, organizing the cookies by color and size, while humming to a tune he had stuck in his head when he noticed a customer come through his peripheral. 

His jaw dropped, mentally of course, as he stared in awe at the beautiful man that had walked through the door. He was lean and tanned, had beautiful features and protruding cheekbones. Sanha thought he was beautiful. He had messy chestnut hair that was sprinkled with the most graceful coat of sweat Sanha had ever seen. He composed himself right away the moment he noticed they guy did not approach the counter but went immediately to sit down at one of the tables.

He panicked, as subtle as he could, as he turned to the kitchen, hoping his senior would aid him. Sanha doubted it though, as Kim Myungjun had a habit of torturing him for his own self satisfaction. After Sanha kept trying to subtly hide behind the Expresso and Coffee machine, gesturing for Myungjun to come forward, as he kept stealing glances at the beautiful boy who looked around patiently, as he scribbled on napkin with a pen. 

“What now Sanha? Because I swear to God if someone spilled--_ Oh?” _ Myungjun’s original anger was replaced with a knowing grin the moment he noticed the beautiful stranger sitting at the table. He kept trying to look behind the counter, clearly looking for the someone who was supposed to be there, as discreetly as he thought he could, though failing miserably. Myungjun turned to look at Sanha with a teasing look, and Sanha’s _ oh shit _ could be heard from all over his concerned look as Myungjun turned and went back inside the kitchen. 

“HYung” Sanha whined, raising his voice at first but shushing it almost immediately, and following Myungjun back inside while still crouching. Once they were both back inside, Myungjun turned back to look at him and frowned, “If you don’t go out right now, he’ll go away and whatever it is that you fear will happen, won’t even have the chance to happen” He said and he turned back, to resume working on this really beautiful fruit tart he was going to bake later. Sanha whined silently, as he wiggled his knees and bit his lower lip. He knew Myungjun was right and he had to, he _ had _ to do it. Also it was his work, so it wasn't like he could just avoid it. He tried to muster enough courage and turn to face back the counter, and go beyond it to take the order. 

He breathed in once, before marching all the way to the hottie’s table and, while avoiding any direct contact with the boy’s penetrating gaze, he smiled shyly at him. “Hello! Welcome to D. Store, what can I get you?” Sanha facepalmed himself mentally as he noticed how unnatural it sounded, but hottie didn’t seem to mind as he offered him a warm, toothy grin back. 

“Hello, I want a tuna bagel and a milkshake please” He said calmly, and Sanha could swear he was looking to meet his gaze, but no sir, not today, he doesn’t want his knees turning to jelly in front of this really, _ really _hot boy. Sanha scribbled onto his small notepad and turned to look at him for a mere second before asking. 

“Which flavor?” He asked, as he glanced rapidly between the menu card and the boy. “Which one is your favorite?” hottie replied almost immediately, and Sanha’s surprise was big enough to make him forget he was supposed to be unfazed. “I beg your pardon?” He asked, taken aback, and the hottie chuckled, which was enough to make Sanha’s cheeks blush a light shade of pink. “Which flavor do you usually get?” he asked once again, this time making sure to meet Sanha’s gaze directly, which made Sanha’s ears turn red. But he remained composed as he smiled shyly. “Strawberry” He replied and the hottie smiled, his eyes turning into crescent moons, which Sanha thought were the cutest. “Then I’ll have a Chocolate one please” He said, smile still dancing on his lips, and Sanha’s eyes widened in surprise. “O-k” He said, his tone confused but he still scribbled on his notepad the word Choco, and smiled shyly at him once again. “Alright, I’ll bring them to you soon” He smiled shyly and turned to head back to the counter. He asked Myungjun for the bagel as he himself prepared the milkshake, he usually never added more than what was instructed, a spoon, of chocolate, but he always thought it made the taste bland and he really wanted the guy to come back, so this time, he added 2 spoons. After it was served, he wrote on the napkin _ enjoy c: _with his pink pen and went to deliver it.

“Enjoy” He said gleefully as he placed the order in front of the boy, before turning around and heading back inside the counter to clean the mixer and the other stuff that he had used. He tried hard, real hard to not steal glances at the eating boy, but damn, it was nearly impossible. When he finished, hottie got up and delivered the plate and glass back to the counter, as Sanha was lost in thought. 

“Uhm” He cleared his throat and Sanha turned his attention to him. “Oh! You should’ve just left it there, I would’ve gotten them” Sanha said as he took them from him and turned to place them on the back table, so he could wash them later. “I know, I just thought I’d help” Hottie grinned again and Sanha leaned on the counter, because he was sure he was going to pass out if he didn’t. 

“Well, thanks” He smiled awkwardly and hottie took out his wallet. “So, how much is it?” He asked and Sanha nodded shyly before moving to the register, telling him his total amount and giving him back the change. While hottie placed back the change onto his wallet he called out to Sanha again. “So, I guess I’ll see you around?” He asked, and Sanha blinked in surprise but smiled his ntht awkward smile for the day. “Sure” he said and hottie turned around and exited the store. Sanha thought it was weird but paid it no mind. He approached the table hottie was sitting at to clean it and retrieve the sauces when he noticed he had left back a single, folded napkin. He immediately recognised it as the one he had used to write his little message. He cringed internally before taking it and throwing it away alongside the used ones. 

The rest of the day went by uneventfully, couples came and go and Sanha still felt a rush of adrenaline fill his tummy as he remembered that hot stranger from before. Just as they were closing, Myungjun was taking off his apron next to Sanha in the back room when he sighed heavily. 

“Sooo… how’d it go?” Myungjun asked as he folded the apron carefully and stored it away at a small closet. “What?” Sanha asked nonchalantly as he too, stored his apron away. “Ow, come on! The hottie? Did you talk to him?” He asked and Sanha did his best as to not blush, failing miserably of course, which made Myungjun grin triumphantly. 

“What did he say?” He asked, and Sanha sighed in resignation. “Well, he asked me what my favorite milkshake flavor is” Myungjun’s initial enthusiasm turned to confusion as he connected the dots. “But didn’t he ordered a chocolate one? I thought you liked strawberry” He said, confusion visible in his tone, though the original intrigue never left it. “I do, and so I told him and he ordered the chocolate one” Sanha explained, and Myungjun hummed in thought. “Well, I guess… he was curious?” He shrugged and Sanha did too. He was tired and he would most likely not see him again, so he thought losing sleep over such a trivial matter was not an option he could afford to consider. They closed for the night, and Sanha kept wondering if he would ever find someone who would be interested in him, as the hottie he met that day had sparked in him a sudden desire to fall in love again.


	2. Napkin 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As he walked to the table, he thought a tuna bagel and a milkshake were, actually, not that attractive of a combination, at least not to him, but he tried to pay it no mind since hottie was ordering it, and if hottie liked it then it probably had it’s own charm.

Sanha had known he had made that chocolate milkshake tasty because he added another spoonful of chocolate, but he doubted it was _that_ tasty, so he was completely shocked at the fact that hottie had showed up again today, at the exact same hour, and sat in the exact same table.

This time though, even if Sanha was dreading the fact that it was his job, he didn’t hesitate that much as he just went back inside the kitchen to retrieve the parfait he was serving the mother and her kid sitting right behind the hottie. He sighed, resigned, and made his way to deliver the order, trying really hard to not glance at hottie when he passed right next to his table, which made Sanha miss the uncomposed and panicked way in which the other boy had hidden the napkin he was scribbling on into his pocket. Sanaha immediately moved back to his table as he smiled, still shyly but with more confidence this time.

“Hello! What can I get you?” He smiled awkwardly but readied himself to take his order. He was not ready, boy he was not ready for the deadly smirk the hottie had shot him. He was panicking, as he felt his heart up his throat, and he could swear hottie could hear it too. It was beating so damn loud he wouldn’t be surprised if Myungjun teased him about it when he got back to the kitchen, because he swore he was able to hear it too.

“Hey! I want a tuna bagel and a milkshake” He said nonchalantly, as his smirk twisted into his adorable toothy grin, which Sanha swore he’d never get tired of seeing. “Right! Chocolate?” He asked as he was starting to scribble chocolate on his notepad, when the hottie’s adorable denial interrupted him “Nope, Strawberry please” Sanha stopped dead in his tracks, as he turned to look at the hottie, in utter confusion. He blinked for a moment before crossing his original choc, and wrote strawberry next to it. “Right… Coming right up!” He nodded enthusiastically before turning on his heel and marching right back to the counter.

“Hey, I see that chocolate milkshake did the trick, huh?” Myungjun teased him, as he was leaning on the doorframe of the kitchen. Sanha didn’t respond, but instead just shrugged at him. “I guess” he said softly as he rounded the counter and turned to look at him, still completely taken aback. He couldn’t quite tell why he felt so shaken by the fact he had ordered a strawberry milkshake instead of a chocolate one this time. And it wasn’t any of his business really, but he worried if maybe he had added too much chocolate, and he thought it was too sweet. “Sanha, is everything ok?” Myungjun asked a little worried, and Sanha came out of his thoughts to assure his hyung. “Yeah, yeah… it’s ok, he just, ordered a Strawberry milkshake this time, maybe he didn’t like the other one?” he asked Myungjun, and once again, his senior just hummed in thought. Sanha thought he was being a little too dramatic over it, and before his hyung even had the chance to give feedback, he just shrugged it off. “Well, whatever, it’s not like it matters, he wants a tuna bagel hyung” He said as he immediately got busy with the milkshake. He felt tempted to reduce the amount of strawberry ice cream he was going to put into the milkshake, but decided against it after realising the recipes were there for a reason, and he shouldn’t meddle with those. He did the milkshake as he knew and waited for the bagel before arranging it prettily in a tray, with his usual _enjoy c:_ on a napkin, this time in a pretty lime green ink.

As he walked to the table, he thought a tuna bagel and a milkshake were, actually, not that attractive of a combination, at least not to him, but he tried to pay it no mind since hottie was ordering it, and if hottie liked it then it probably had it’s own charm. “Enjoy!” Sanha said cheerfully as he placed the tray on the table. He walked away and rounded the counter once more, before attending some other customers that walked in as he was placing himself back it. Thus, he failed to notice the loving gaze that hottie was directing his way.

He just loved how Sanha paid details the extra attention they needed, and how the whole cute aura of the café was enhanced by his cute demeanour. How his smile twisted at the corners, or the way he listened to the customer’s chit chat, in such an attentive way. He couldn’t deny the boy just kept interesting him more and more, and for a moment, a twinge of anxiety hit him. What if he was not into guys? Or worse, what if he was into guys just not into him? These ideas kept pestering his mind, since last time he felt the boy was a little uncomfortable with his relentless flirting. He bit his lip for a moment before digging in, as he noticed Sanha looking at him in what he assumed was the most subtle way he could.

Sanha just bit his lip and tore his eyes from the other boy, as he sighed and went back to his chores. He was supposed to help Myungjun with some fruits, as the pie he had worked on had been a success, and was so pretty that it sold out the day before, alongside the other pastries the shop served, and since they all involved fruit, Myungjun had used up already and he needed more fruit soon. He sighed as he went back inside the kitchen to retrieve the fruits he was going to chop behind the counter. When he got back though, he noticed the hottie was, once again standing up with the tray in his hands. Sanha found this endearing, as a proud (of what?, Sanha thought) grin spread across his lips. He watched as hottie placed the tray in front of him, as he whipped his hands in a mop next to him. “Was it good?” Sanha asked, as he made his way to the register to give him the check and his change. “Ya bet!” Hottie said, as his significant toothy grin made its way to his lips. “Well, that’s good” Sanha said softly as he counted the change, and extended his hand to deliver hottie the right amount.

Hottie scoffed and smiled charmingly. “Thank you for today” He said, and Sanha’s heart leapt. For a moment, he wanted to ask for what exactly was hottie grateful of, but he decided against it and he thought it was probably the not-so-sweet strawberry milkshake. Sanha swore his skin caught on fire the moment the hottie’s fingers made contact with his own skin. He kept pleading for his cheeks not to blush, though he was fairly sure it was an unheard since he could feel steam coming out of his face. Hottie just grinned at him and left, while he stored the change back into his wallet. Sanha sighed, though he himself wasn’t sure if it was because he felt relieved, lovesick or just tired. He didn’t have any time to linger on the thought, though, as a line was already forming of more customers waiting to pay for their purchases, so he shoved it aside and focused, or at least tried to, because he was mostly operating on automatic now. He had the thought playing on his head, and at first he had managed to suppress it, but when the woman took a little too long to search for her wallet in her purse, the thought just kinda resurfaced and stuck around for the remaining hour and a half of his shift. After they closed the kitchen, Myungjun came back to make him company, which meant, he filled almost all of the silence that sent him spiraling into his own mind with nonsense gibberish he very much enjoyed.

“Magic milkshake formula seems to be working wonders these days, huh?” He said teasingly before wiggling his eyebrows at Sanha with a mischievous smile. Sanha squinted at him, but just sighed. “I _guess_”, he mumbled, defeated. “Where is that formula from anyway, hyung?” He asked, as he sweeped at the corner he had reached. “Meh, I printed it out of a home cooking blog” Myungjun said nonchalantly, as he swept his share onto the dustpan. “What?” Sanha asked startled, but after he connected two and two, he squinted at Myungjun again. “Then you told me not to mess the recipes because… you didn’t trust me to make a good milkshake without one?” His tone was accusatory at first, but it just morphed into a deflated one at the thought. Myungjun snorted, and Sanha looked back at him, to see Myungjun smiling lovingly at him.

“Not really kiddo, I was just going to tell you to improvise, but you insisted on recipes, and you kept being so persistent and insecure, I just thought I’d give you something to ease you, and you took it so well I just” Myungjun shrugged, as he defended himself. He had thought Sanha was so cute when Jinwoo had suggested he hire him for a part-timer, he just couldn't help but tease him. That was until Sanha had grown confident in his own skills, that he himself started trusting him with stuff he knew he could handle.

“Does it even matter though? It’s not like people come to us for deluxe milkshakes, or at least he doesn’t.” Myungjun teased and Sanha turned pink. Myungjun smiled satisfied, before marching back to the storage room with the broom, to switch it for the mop. The would sweep daily, but mop on Wednesdays only, and so it was moping day.

Sanha had followed cue as he took back the dustpan, threw the trash away and started filling a bucket underneath the faucet of the storage room. He threw in the supplies he needed, and marched off back to the front, where Myungjun was already waiting for him, with two mops, each in one hand.

The both got to moping, and the conversation started flowing elsewhere after Sanha brought up how he had lost horrendously the night before, to a seemingly weaker opponent, after he had underestimated just how much people could pay for upgrades. He had lost his hard earned spot on the charts and half of his points, but he was trying to stay positive since he still had his skills, even if he didn’t have more money to spend.

After everything was nice and clean, they both headed to the resting room to take the aprons off and gather their things for closing. Sanha was dreading the part of his essay he was missing and had neglected, except it was due tomorrow, and he couldn’t procrastinate any longer. When he was taking off his apron, he reached into the pocket on the front to take out his pen, when he noticed he had a napkin inside. He recognized it as the napkin hottie had left behind, and grimaced at the folded piece. His own added text looking back at him as a reminder of his encounter, which just prompted him to throw it away, which he did, into the bin next to Myungjun. Myungjun as curious as always, felt prompted to ask “What was it?” He asked innocently and Sanha cringed internally.

“Hottie left the napkin I wrote my usual message on folded on the table, and I never noticed I kept it, but I just threw it away” He explained, hoping it would be enough of an explanation not to bring it up again, until his mind connected.

“Hottie? And who might _that_ be?” Myungjun teased, and Sanha wanted to die. “He, I just don’t know his name and he’s hot, ok?” Sanha tried to justify himself, although he himself recognized it as a lame attempt to cover up his obvious attraction to the cute guy that had come by for two days straight already.

“Right, well I mean, I don’t blame you, I called Jinwoo cutie to his face once before we had even started flirting” Myungjun explained, and Sanha couldn’t help but wonder how that went, and so he felt prompted to ask. He decided against it though, after he knew it would lead to more conversation and he had to get to his homework soon.

“I’ll see you later hyung, have a safe trip home” He said his goodbyes before heading out and back home, as he dreaded what was to come next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I was on writer's block and figured I would try to break out of it to write some quality content. Anyway, I hope you all had a wonderful holiday's and enjoyed this wonderful time :3


	3. Napkin 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next time, next time he was going to make sure his plan wouldn’t fail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little change of POV. This came out longer than expected and I had hoped to trim it but I failed so I'll just leave it as it is. Enjoy! <3

Sanha was a little nervous yet again today. He had no real reason to be really, except his shift would end at 3 pm, meaning half an hour before hottie was scheduled to get here (he wasn’t scheduled really, but he had showed up at the exact same time the last couple of days, so Sanha had no reason to think otherwise). He chipped at his nails nervously, it was only 2:16, and minutes seemed to be passing so slowly it was almost torture. 

On Thursdays, his classes were late afternoon lessons. It was his only class, and it was accounting, he really despised it. It wasn’t that it was despicable, the professor was nice enough, except he really couldn’t care less about accountancy  _ and _ the class was 3 hours long, starting 5 pm. 

Usually he worked the afternoon shift, but because of that class this term, Myungjun had been kind enough to switch his shift for Thursdays only. So he was up and about since 7 to open at 9, and stayed until 3. And as he waited for the remaining time of his shift, he sat at the stool behind the counter, his mind floated back to what had made him so nervous that morning. 

“You know, yesterday I was talking to Jinwoo about how he was still indecisive about the new triple axe he was trying to include in that kid’s choreography” Myungjun had sparked conversation that morning while they sweeped before opening. He kinda paused, waiting for Sanha’s sign, any response that would indicate he was paying attention to him, which Sanha did, humming in sympathy as they flipped the chairs on the tables . “Yeah, right, so, he kinda mentioned that he felt like when he was pondering on whether he should ask me out or nah?” Myungjun mentioned, exaggerating that last bit, clearly adding way more dramatism, which some people may have found unnecessary, but it was Myungjun, dramatism was like breathing for him. Sanha couldn’t help but snort as his friend’s comparison. 

Jinwoo was his 4 years older childhood friend, and the reason he met Myungjun and got his job in the first place. He was a contemporary dance student, which is why Sanha was so confused when he told him he had appointed himself to this pastry baking extracurricular class he had seen while club scouting. Myungjun had been the beautiful instructor of said class, after he had just graduated culinary school and was only entering the working force. Jinwoo had signed up the moment Myungjun smiled at him, which was immediately. After two years of flirting and Myungjun’s contract with the school had ended, he had finally saved enough to open his own Pastry shop, and then started dating Jinwoo. Soon after that he turned the shop into a café and eventually hired Sanha as a part-timer.

“Jin Jin-hyung said that?” Sanha asked, almost incredulous. “How is a simple child’s choreography for a recital comparable to him learning how to bake a cake so he could write ‘will you go out with me?’ with vanilla frosting on top of it?” He was mocking Jinwoo, of course, but he knew because it  _ was  _ Jinwoo we were talking about, it wasn’t all that off. 

“Well, you know,  _ Jinnie _ always says if it’s important, even if the risk is too high, one should go for it” Myungjun enjoyed Sanha’s reaction at the pet name, when the other flinched visibly. 

“Well, Jinjin-hyung is a wonderful choreographer, so if he thinks the triple axel will look good and he believes the kids will be able to pull it off, I think he should just go for it” Sanha explained, as he thought of all the times he had seen Jinwoo choreograph a song, and go beyond his expectations. He turned to look at Myungjun in confusion. “He should have some confidence in his decision, but anyway, what does that have to do with going out with you hyung?” Sanha asked, genuinely thrown off at the comparison. It was true though, that Jinwoo had been really doubtful, although everyone kept assuring him Myungjun was  _ totally _ into him, he still doubted, but despite that, acted upon his feelings. 3 years later, and everything had led to them standing where they were. 

“Well, first and foremostly, he let his own doubt of himself make him doubt of my feelings for him, which was not fair, neither for me nor for him.” Myungjun said as he sweeped, without even glancing at Sanha. After he finished his sweeping, he started pushing the dust in the dustpan and then finally turned to look at Sanha, “ _ and  _ it hurt me a lot, watching him dismiss my advances” He smiled at Sanha, while Sanha processed what Myungjun had just implied. Myungjun just proceeded to throw away the dust and store the broom and dustpan back in the storage room while Sanha just followed, completely in automatic. 

Once they had finished arranging the cafe, Myungjun’s satisfied smirk adorned his lips the moment Sanha’s blank expression morphed into one of enlightenment after he connected. “OH! HE’S BEEN FLIRTing with me?” Though that sentence had left Sanha’s lips as a statement originally, it turned into a question at the end. That  _ was _ what his senior was implying, wasn’t it? Because, oh god, if it wasn’t he was going to be so embarrassed. Myungjun giggled and Sanha sighed, relieved even if he wouldn’t admit it. 

Was the hottie truly flirting with him, though? Yes, his hyung was indeed a good people reader, but what were the odds? Sanha was, at some point, the closest person to Dongmin and yet he chose someone else in the end. Though Sanha never acted on those feelings, so assuming he had, he thinks it would have gone different, or wouldn’t it have? 

Sanha’s head was so occupied he had failed to notice that it was now 2:45 and his arch nemesis was now entering through the door, even if he was required to use the back one since he was a part-timer too. 

“Hello there ~” Moon Bin’s melodic voice could be heard through the entire establishment as he crossed the door, ringing the bell in the proces; and if Sanha had been paying attention, he would have said something, scold him or even throw him a dirty glare. It would have been playful. He wasn’t really his arch nemesis, considering they had become friends after he started working here. But they really argued a lot, albeit playfully, it was still a rather competitive ambiance. 

“Hello there, Captain Sanha” Bin smiled at Sanha as he crossed the counter, which made Sanha snap out of his trance. “Hey, Bin-hyung” he answered, rather bland, though Bin seemed to have payed it no mind. He went to the back, and that prompted Sanha to finally look at the clock. 

2:48.

He had exactly 12 minutes to decide if he would believe hottie had been coming for him or for that tuna sandwich (assuming it wasn’t the milkshakes, that is). He shook the thoughts he recognized as excuses, because truthfully he had noticed it too, but he had thought it was too good to be happening, so he had assumed it was his mind playing him make believe. Someone that attractive couldn’t be  _ into  _ Sanha, could he now?

2:55 and he was already grabbing a pen to scribble on a perfectly folded napkin. Bin noticed his unusual behavior and approached Myungjun. “M-hyung, what’s with him?” He asked in a whisper and Myungjun smiled lovingly. 

“This really cute guy came for 2 days straight at 3:30 and flirted with Sanha, but he keeps dismissing his advances.” Myungjun answered in a whisper and went back to work on today’s apple pie. Bin nodded in understanding and smiled at Sanha. He was happy for him. He finally went to the employee room, where he started changing his shirt and putting his apron on, when he noticed Sanha marching in, beautiful pink flushing his cheeks. 

“Good work today Sanha” Bin smiled at him, while adjusting his apron tightly. “Hyung, I’m leaving 4 napkins today” he said, so quickly it was barely understandable, but Bin caught it, barely. “I take it there’s a new regular?” Bin asked, feigning ignorance as convincingly as possible, and it seemed to work because Sanha wasn’t reacting at all. He just kinda nodded and took his things from the hanging rack, before bowing lightly to Bin and storming out of the room through the back door. Bin couldn’t help but chuckle at Sanha’s uneasiness. Bin just finished arranging himself for his shift and finally walked out to the counter, where he spotted the napkins Sanha had mentioned. They were the usual  _ enjoy c:  _ message he alwasy wrote, this time in a cute, purple ink. And as he took them in he smiled lovingly at the last one, slightly larger message scribbled on it . “M-hyung, will you tell who this new ‘regular’ is?” Bin asked Myungjun as he tore his eyes from the napkins and glanced back to the kitchen from the stool near the counter. 

“Sure, I’ll tell you” Myungjun muttered softly to Bin, as he concentrated on placing some chocolate ornaments onto some pastries he was working on. 

Customers came and went from the store, but very little actually sat at the tables or ordered something more than a coffee or a herbal tea. Bin had just taken out his cellphone to reply to Dongmin when he noticed a small, kind of squealing noise that came from the kitchen. He understood the reason behind the noise his senior had just made when he noticed Jinwoo walking through the door, followed by another guy a little taller than him, he was leaned and he looked athletic, which made him instantly take a liking to him.

“Jinwoo, oh my, what a surprise” Myungjun was making his best to not sound too happy at his boyfriend’s visit. But his eyes were betraying him because everyone could tell he was happy even before Jinwoo had approached the counter, and Bin could tell he had tried to rearrange his hair to look presentable. 

“Hey Junnie, how’s it going today?” Jinwoo asked nonchalantly, but his smile was just as wide and his eyes just as happy as Myungjun’s were. They engaged in small chitchat Bin quite couldn’t catch, but he did catch the other guy that had come with Jinwoo look around, obviously looking for something, or maybe someone. 

Bin couldn’t help but smirk the moment the other’s eyes had met his, and he immediately blush lightly before turning to gaze at the floor, under Bin’s knowing stare. Bin dropped his gaze at the napkins and wondered for a moment before he heard his name being called. 

“Oh Bin, hi, at what time does your shift end? It’s almost 3:30 already” Jinwoo asked, gazing at him curiously as he glanced to the clock briefly. Bin smiled at him warmly before getting up from the stool and approaching Jinwoo, standing next to Myungjun. 

“Oh, no, actually I started my shift at 3” Bin said, and Jinwoo’s brow furrowed in slight confusion before turning to look at the guy standing behind him and back to Myungjun again, and Bin chuckled softly. “Sanha has classes today so he takes the morning shift” Bin explained. 

Jinwoo’s mouth formed into a small “o” that was by no means vocal, as he slowly turned to look the guy beside him, who looked terribly both disappointed and relieved, in Bin’s opinion.

“Oh right, this is Minhyuk. He is my friend from work.” Jinwoo quickly introduced the other boy to Bin and Myungjun, as he smiled warmly. “Minhyuk, this is Bin, practically my brother in law, and Myungjun, my boyfriend” Jinwoo said as he gestured towards the two. Minhyuk smiled at them as he muttered a small  _ nice to meet you  _ that was barely audible. 

Bin giggled internally, and smiled politely to them. “So you are here to visit M-hyung or…?” He asked Jinwoo, looking in between him and the stranger before Jinwoo returned a warm smile. 

“No, we’re actually returning from work, and thought this would be a good place to eat at” He explained while he looked at the guy behind him politely, suddenly realizing he haven’t introduced him. 

“Right-- Rocky, remember I told you I knew the owner, it’s Myungju” Jinwoo explained as he beamed at Minhyuk, clearly proud. Myungjun laughed lightly and Jinwoo turned to look at him, a little thrown off. 

“I’m so glad you enjoy the tuna bagel” Myungjun said and laughed again, and Rocky immediately felt his ears heat up, as a little pink blush crept on his cheeks. Jinwoo turned to look at him and then back to Myungjun, “You’ve come?” He asked Minhyuk, surprised look on his face. 

Minhyuk smiled sheepishly at him, as he brushed his nose with his finger, looking away. “Yeha, I- uh, so, You remember, right? That  _ place _ I told you about?” Minhyuk stammered, as he crossed his arms in front of him and cleared his throat. Jinwoo looked at him, confused, and Minhyuk mentally face palmed himself. And it had to be Jinwoo, the one with a really slow personality, his best bet at a wingman in this situation. Finally Jinwoo caught on. 

“Oh, yeah! Right, yeah, that… place” He said, as he turned to look at both Bin and Myungjun, who only looked at them with knowing stares. Jinwoo turned to look at Minhyuk, apologetically. 

“Well, you two may take a seat, I’ll go prepare your food.” Myungjun smiled before turning back and heading behind the counter and into the kitchen. While Bin just stared at him and turned to look at them, before shrugging lightly and heading behind the counter too. 

Jinwoo and Minhyuk glanced at each other, before sitting at the closest empty table they had. They kept chatting about work and the new choregraphies they both had been teaching, when Bin came around with their drinks first. “So it’s a chocolate milkshake and a black coffee, right?” He said, as he placed the beverages on the table. “Enjoy” He smiled, as he handed each one of them a napkin. However, Minhyuk’s was folded. 

He frowned at the the sight and noticed the small  _ enjoy c:  _ written on it and his heart skipped a beat, because it now had a little more scribbled on.  _ I left you in good hands, hope you keep coming by!  _ and he blushed. Bin noticed his change in expression and smiled. “He left it for you” He explained, before turning back as he told them he would bring their food out shortly. 

Minhyuk turned to look at Jinwoo, who smiled knowingly at him, for the nth time since he entered the establishment. Was he really that obvious? 

He tried to calm down after it however, and just placed the napkin inside his pocket. He brushed the topic off and conversation with Jinwoo continued smoothly, as he sipped on his milkshake. ‘The taste isn’t as strong as the last time I drank it… maybe it’s his absence’ he then cringed at his internal cheesiness, and even thought Jinwoo noticed, he didn’t comment about it and allowed the conversation to keep flowing.

When Bin came by with his bagel he gave Minhyuk another napkin, and he silently thanked him for the consideration. They payed got ready to leave the place after finishing their food, so Jinwoo went inside the kitchen to bid farewell to Myungjun. While Minhyuk waited patiently for him, Bin approached him.

“You really have to be a little bit more straightforward my friend, or else he won’t catch on.” He said and Minhyuk looked at him in confusion, before just smiling at Bin. 

“Haha yeah, thanks for the advice” He said, as he shrugged lightly. Bin just smiled back and went back to his chores, leaving Minhyuk alone with his thoughts. 

Next time, next time he was going to make sure his plan wouldn’t fail.

**Author's Note:**

> My first Astro work! 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy, please like and comment <3 c:


End file.
